Clifford Brown
Clifford Brown ( Wilmington , Delaware , October 30 1930 - Bedford , Pennsylvania , June 26 1956 ) was an American jazz trumpeter . Content [ hide ] *1 Life and work *2 Compositions (selection) *3 Discography (selection) *4 Bibliography *5 External links Life and Work [ edit ] Brown received his first trumpet lessons from his father and from 1945 played in the school of his High School . In 1948 he began studies at the Delaware State University . At the same time, he also started the jazz clubs of Philadelphiato visit, where he met with famous musicians of the bebop - scene such as Kenny Dorham , Max Roach , JJ Johnson , Benny Golson and Fats Navarro . The last recognized Browns talent and encouraged him to become a professional musician. Brown went to study at the Maryland State College , which was known for the quality of his music education. He also continued to perform in jazz clubs. Dizzy Gillespie motivated him to choose. permanently for jazz In 1952, Brown took along with Chris Powell and his band's first album. He also played with Lou Donaldson , Tadd Dameron , and Art Blakey . In 1953 he was Lionel Hampton contracted and he accompanied on his European tour in the same year. During this period he was in Stockholm and Paris with various musicians plates. The band Brown at that time along with Max Roach founded, the Clifford Brown & Max Roach Quintet , developed within a short time a renowned hard bop -formation, which played many compositions by Brown and pianist Richie Powell(younger brother Bud Powell ) were written. The sound of the band initially played tenor saxophonist Harold Land a major role, until it was replaced by Teddy Edwards and ultimately by Sonny Rollins . With the latter, the band would become world famous in the bebop genre. On June 26, 1956 came Brown, Richie Powell and his wife Nancy was killed in a road accident near Bedford, PA, when the car in which they are to perform in Chicago became reason under rainy conditions of the road. Brown, became only 25 years old, was buried on Mt. Zion Cemetery in Wilmington . In this place every year the Clifford Brown Jazz Festival held. Compositions (selection) [ edit ] *''All Weird'' *''Blues Walk'' *''Brownie Speaks'' *''Clifford's Axe'' *''Daahoud'' *''Bones for Jones'' *''George's Dilemma'' *''Gerkin for Perkin'' *''Goofin 'With Me'' *''I Should Have Told You To Goodbye'' *''I'm the One'' *''Joy Spring'' *''Jumpin 'the Blues'' *''LaRue'' *''Long as You're Living'' *''Sandu'' *''Swingin ' *''The Best Thing for You Is Me *''Tiny Capers'' *''Two Hearts That Pass in the Night'' *''When We're Alone'' Discography (selection) [ edit ] *1953: New Star On The Horizon ( Blue Note ) *1953: Clifford Brown Big Band in Paris , Original Jazz Classics (1989) *1954: Clifford Brown Quartet (Blue Note) *1954: Clifford Brown & Max Roach ( Emarcy ) *1954: Brown And Roach Incorporated (Emarcy) *1955: Clifford Brown With Strings (Emarcy) *1955: A Study In Brown (Emarcy) *1955: The Clifford Brown Ensemble ( Pacific Jazz ) *1956: Clifford Brown All-Stars (Emarcy) *1956: Clifford Brown Memorial Album (Blue Note) *1956: Clifford Brown & Max Roach At Basin Street (Emarcy) Category:1930 births Category:1956 deaths